Posesif
by dinodeer
Summary: Minhyun miliknya, kan?. Kang Daniel x Hwang Minhyun. NielHwang.


Seorang pemuda dengan paras tampan nan manis kini tengah duduk di kantin fakultasnya dengan beberapa temannya. Terdengar sesekali tawa merdu dari pemuda manis tersebut yang membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya menatapnya penuh kagum karena parasnya dan suara merdunya.

"Minhyun _Sunbaenim_."

Sebuah sapaan menghentikan celotehan yang tengah terucap di meja pemuda manis bernama Minhyun itu.

"Uhm, iya? Ada apa ya?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Sementara pemuda dihadapannya berusaha untuk tidak terjerat dalam pesona Minhyun.

"Uhm, itu, _Sunbaenim_ , Daniel- _sshi_ memintaku memberikanmu ini." Ujarnya sambil memberikan sebuah paper bag dengan nama salah satu merk coklat terkenal.

Minhyun tersenyum kecil lalu menerima pemberian pemuda itu.

"Kenapa dia sampai menyuruhmu seperti ini sih? Kan waktu istirahat makan siangmu jadi berkurang." Timpal Minhyun.

Pemuda itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya keras. "Tidak _Sunbaenim_ , aku tidak keberatan kok, Daniel- _sshi_ sedang ada tugas kelompok jadi dia memintaku untuk menyerahkan ini padamu." Jelasnya terburu-buru.

"Ah, tapi kau tidak ada tugas kelompok? Tolong bilang pada Daniel lain kali berikan sendiri jangan merepotkan orang lain." Pinta Minhyun.

Pemuda itu terlihat keberatan. "T-tapi _Sunbaenim_ tidak merepotkanku kok." Kilahnya pelan.

"Pokoknya harus kau sampaikan itu padanya ya, dia tidak akan marah kok. Lain kali jangan mau disuruh olehnya ya, hmm siapa namamu?" tanya Minhyun.

"Namaku Kim Doyoung, _Sunbaenim_."

Minhyun tersenyum. "Terimakasih ya Doyoung- _sshi,_ kalau kau berjalan cepat masih ada waktu 20 menit untuk makan siang." Ujarnya.

Doyoung menganggukkan kepalanya pelan setelah itu ia pun pamit dan hampir setengah berlari keluar dari kantin fakultas Minhyun. Terang saja siapa yang tahan ditatap puluhan pasang mata saat ia berbicara dengan seorang Hwang Minhyun?

"Itu coklat kan? Ya Tuhan, si Daniel itu sudah memberikanmu apa lagi minggu ini?" tanya Minki sambil memakan sandwichnya. Sementara teman Minhyun yang lain sepertinya kurang tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

Minhyun tertawa kecil. "Terlalu banyak, harus aku sebutkan satu persatu?" tanya Minhyun.

"Sebutkan saja yang paling mahal." Jawab Minki.

"Hmm, sepertinya jam rolex." ujar Minhyun.

Minki menatap Minhyun tidak percaya. "Ya Tuhan, terpujilah Kang Daniel, kau mau bertukar pacar denganku tidak?" tawarnya.

Minhyun tertawa sementara seorang pemuda lainnya yang berambut hitam tersedak makanannya setelah itu menatap Minki tajam.

"Minki kau sudah diberkati dengan menjadi pacar seorang Kim Jonghyun dan kau ingin bertukar denganku? Ckckck."

"Aduh sayang maafkan aku, itu hanya bercanda kok," Ujar Minki sambil menggenggam tangan Jonghyun. "Kau sendiri tahu kan aku hanya mencintaimu?" tanya Minki. Sementara Jonghyun hanya mengecup bibir Minki kilat dan kembali melanjutkan acara makannya.

Dongho yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya berbicara. "Itu adalah adegan yang paling tidak penting yang harus aku lihat saat aku makan."

Minki mengejek Dongho dengan kekanakannya karena Dongho saat ini sedang tidak mempunyai pacar. Dan Minhyun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas melihat adu ejek antara mereka berdua.

"Kalian mau coklat ini tidak? Lagipula ini banyak, sepertinya aku tidak bisa memakannya sendirian." Tawar Minhyun.

"Lagipula kenapa Daniel selalu membelikanmu banyak hal sih padahal kan kau tidak memintanya."

Minhyun hanya tertawa kecil. "Mungkin dia terlalu mencintaiku?" guraunya.

.

.

Daniel dan Minhyun merupakan pasangan paling sensasional di kampus 101. Keduanya sama-sama populer baik di fakultas maupun universitas. Daniel populer di bidang non akademis sedangkan Minhyun lebih populer di bidang akademis. Belum lagi Daniel yang merupakan putra dari salah satu pengusaha ternama di Korea membuat apapun yang dilakukannya sudah pasti menjadi sorotan.

Daniel dan Minhyun saling jatuh cinta setelah masa ospek universitas berakhir,namun masing-masing dari mereka tak mengetahui hal itu. Mereka pun akhirnya berteman baik selama satu tahun dengan Jonghyun dan Minki juga. Mengingat jurusan mereka yang berbeda tentunya sedikit menyulitkan untuk bertemu, tetapi hal itu tidak mengikis perasaan yang ada di hati mereka.

Saat mereka memutuskan untuk berpacaran tiga bulan yang lalu, satu kampus benar-benar heboh. Semua perbincangan isinya mengenai hubungan mereka. Banyak yang patah hati, namun banyak pula yang lebih memilih untuk mendukung mereka. Semua orang tahu diri bahwa tidak mungkin mereka menyaingi Minhyun untuk merebut Daniel dan sebaliknya.

" _Hyung_!"

Seruan seseorang membuat langkah Minhyun terhenti dan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Senyumnya muncul tatkala melihat seorang pemuda berambut coklat terang berlari kecil menghampirinya. Pemuda itu langsung memeluk Minhyun dan mengecup bibirnya.

"Kang Daniel!" seru Minhyun dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Hehe." Sementara pemuda yang merupakan Daniel itu hanya terkekeh kecil. Ia memainkan jemari Minhyun dengan jarinya.

"Kau dapat coklatnya?" tanya Daniel.

Minhyun mengangguk. "Lain kali tidak perlu seperti itu Niel-ah." Ujar Minhyun.

Daniel menggeleng sambil menunjukkan gigi kelincinya yang dapat membuat mimisan banyak orang.

"Tidak apa-apa, tapi memangnya kenapa aku tidak boleh melakukannya?" tanya Daniel heran.

"Kau membuang uangmu lagi!" jawab Minhyun sambil memukul pelan pundak Daniel.

Daniel menatap Minhyun heran seolah itu adalah hal yang paling aneh untuk diucapkan. "Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi kau harus lebih bisa memprioritaskan mana yang harus kau beli dan mana yang tidak. Lagipula coklat itu terlalu mahal!" seru Minhyun.

Daniel kembali menatap Minhyun heran. "Itu tidak mahaaal, lagipula harga tidak masalah bagiku jika kau menginginkannya dan aku bisa melihatmu tersenyum."

Minhyun menghela napas. Pacarnya ini memang super kaya yang mungkin akan sangat terkejut jika tahu masih ada orang yang berjualan telur gulung yang harganya hanya dua ribu di pinggir jalan.

"Sudah ayo kita jalan-jalan! Sudah lama kita tidak kencan!" seru Daniel sambil menarik tangan Minhyun.

"Minhyun-ah!" seru seseorang. Minhyun menghentikan langkahnya kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Aron _Hyung_!" sapanya.

Minhyun kemudian berlari kecil dan memeluk pemuda bernama Aron itu. Ia terlihat sangat senang dan hal itu membuat Daniel kesal.

"Senang melihatmu kembali _Hyung_ , bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Minhyun antusias.

"Aku tentunya baik-baik saja melihatmu sehat begini." Jawab Aron.

Daniel yang mendengarnya hanya mendecih pelan kemudian menarik tangan Minhyun hingga pundak mereka bersentuhan.

"Dia siapa sayang?" tanya Daniel.

Minhyun sedikit merona mendengar panggilan Daniel, dan tentu saja Daniel tidak melihatnya. "Seniorku saat SMA, dia baru saja pulang setelah lulus kuliah di Amerika." Jawab Minhyun.

"Oh, dia siapa Minhyun-ah?" tanya Aron heran.

"Oh dia Kang–"

"Kang Daniel, pacarnya Minhyun." potong Daniel sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Aron tersenyum kaku. "Kwak Aron, senior Minhyun."

Suasana menjadi cukup tegang diantara Daniel dan Aron. Minhyun? Tentu saja tidak menyadarinya.

"Ayo sayang kita pergi." Bisik Daniel.

Minhyun mengangguk kecil. " _Hyung_ , aku pamit dulu. Kalau kau mencari Minki dan yang lain, mereka ada di kantin. Nanti kita mengobrol lagi ya _Hyung_ , daah!" seru Minhyun agak kencang karena Daniel sudah menariknya paksa menjauh dari pemuda bernama Aron itu.

 _Brak!_

Daniel menutup pintu dengan kencang.

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan dia." Ujar Daniel saat ia sudah duduk dan memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Kenapa? Dia seniorku, dan dia juga dekat dengan teman-temanku." Timpal Minhyun pelan.

"Aku tidak suka pokoknya." Ujar Daniel kesal sambil mulai melajukan mobilnya.

Minhyun hanya mendesah pelan. "Aku dan dia kan hanya teman."

"Tapi dia tidak menatapmu sebagai seorang teman Hwang Minhyun." timpal Daniel lagi.

"Dia menatap semua orang seperti itu kok." Balas Minhyun.

Daniel menoleh sebentar ke arah Minhyun.

"Pokoknya aku tidak suka, jangan dekat-dekat lagi dengannya."

"Tapi Aron _Hyung_ itu temanku, tidak mungkin aku tidak akan dekat-dekat dengan dia. Kenapa kau seperti ini sih?" timpal Minhyun dengan nada sebal.

Daniel menepikan mobilnya lalu menatap Minhyun marah.

"Kenapa kau membelanya sampai seperti itu sih?!" seru Daniel.

Minhyun ikut kesal karena mendengar Daniel membentaknya.

"Kenapa kau jadi marah? Wajar kan aku membela temanku, lagipula aku tidak memiliki hubungan lebih dari teman dengan Aron _Hyung_!"

"Tapi jelas dia tidak melihatmu seperti itu!"

"Lalu? Apa karena hal itu aku harus menjauhinya?! Lagipula yang penting kan aku hanya melihatnya sebagai teman, kenapa kau tidak mengerti sih?!"

Daniel mengepalkan tangannya. Ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan Minhyun yang membela pemuda bernama Aron sampai seperti ini.

"Aron, Aron, Aron, terus saja bela dia, aku yakin nanti dia akan berusaha merebutmu dariku."

Ucapan Daniel membuat Minhyun marah. "Berhenti berbicara buruk tentang temanku! Aku tidak mengerti dengan kekesalanmu tahu Kang Daniel! Lagipula sebelum bertemu kau aku sudah lebih dulu dekat dengan dia!"

"Oh, jadi kau sekarang akan memilih bersama dia begitu?! Aku yakin dia sudah punya rencana."

"Kang Daniel! Aron _Hyung_ itu baik! Kenapa kau terus berbicara buruk tentang temanku?!"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu pacaran saja dengannya! Dia kan baik, kau sudah lama kenal dengannya juga!" seru Daniel.

Minhyun membelalakkan matanya. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya Daniel bisa mengatakan hal itu. Air mata kini mulai muncul di pelupuk mata Minhyun, namun ia menahannya dan berusaha agar terlihat tidak menyedihkan.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?!" teriak Minhyun.

Daniel hanya mendecih dan hal itu membuat Minhyun semakin kesal dan marah. "Aku membencimu Kang Daniel." Geramnya kemudian keluar dari mobil dan menutup pintunya keras.

Minhyun langsung menyetop taksi dan menaikinya dengan kesal. Ia menarik napas panjang berusaha untuk tenang walaupun air mata kini sudah menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Minhyun tentunya tidak ingin menangis di taksi dan terlihat menyedihkan dimata supor taksi yg ia tumpangi. Namun ucapan Daniel kembali terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya dan hal itu langsung membuatnya menangis sesenggukan di taksi.

Setelah mengalami perjalanan panjang di taksi dan ditatap miris oleh supir taksi akhirnya Minhyun sampai ke flatnya. Ia kemudian merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya dan ia masih menangis. Harusnya hari ini ia dan Daniel kencan dan melupakan kepenatannya mengenai tugas kuliahnya. Namun Daniel dan pikiran pendeknya justru mengubah hari ini menjadi hari yang paling ia benci.

Kenapa Daniel tidak percaya padanya sih? Padahal sudah jelas-jelas ia berkata kalau dirinya dan Aron hanya berteman. Bahkan walaupun menurut Daniel, Aron itu tidak menganggapnya demikian tetap saja ia hanya menganggap Aron sebagai teman dan senior saja, tidak lebih. Lagipula harusnya Daniel lebih menghargai teman-temannya bukannya berbicara buruk tentang mereka.

Ia benar-benar marah dan sakit hati pada Daniel yang menyuruhnya untuk berpacaran dengan Aron. Apa Daniel tidak tahu perasaannya bagaimana? Apa Daniel tidak memikirkan perasaannya saat ia berkata seperti itu? Walaupun ia jarang menunjukkan perasaannya tapi ia juga mencintai Daniel. Tapi mengapa Daniel seperti tidak percaya bahwa Minhyun mencintainya juga?

"Kang Daniel hiks brengsek!" geramnya.

"Lihat saja hiks akan aku putuskan hiks dia besok!" geramnya lagi. Kemudian ia menangis kencang.

"K-kalau hiks aku tidak mencintaimu akan hiks aku putuskan kau Kang hiks Daniel! Brengsek hiks aku membencimu!"

Minhyun terus mengumpat dan mengatai Daniel sambil menangis, sampai akhirnya ia tertidur karena kelelahan.

.

.

Ting Tong. Ting Tong.

Suara bel berkali-kali membuat Minhyun terbangun. Matanya bengkak karena tangisannya, wajahnya bahkan masih terlihat memerah. Minhyun menatap jam rumahnya dan menyadari bahwa ia sudah tertidur hampir empat jam.

Ting Tong. Ting Tong.

Suara bel lagi-lagi terdengar dan mau tak mau Minhyun pun bangun. Tanpa melihat monitor, ia langsung membuka pintu flatnya dan mendapati sesosok optimus prime sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Tak lupa kotak-kotak hadiah yang bertumpuk di depan flatnya membuatnya terkejut.

"Daniel?" tanya Minhyun.

Optimus prime itu tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya menyerahkan sebuah kotak berwarna biru muda pada Minhyun. Minhyun yang masih bingung pun menerima kotak itu lalu membukanya.

Kotak itu berisi coklat yang tadi siang Daniel bicarakan dengan sepucuk surat kecil diatasnya. Minhyun menyimpan kotak itu diatas tumpukan kotak hadiah lainnya lalu membaca suratnya.

 _Maafkan aku Minhyun._

 _Daniel._

Minhyun hanya membaca surat itu kemudian menutupnya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Optimus prime itu kembali menyerahkan sebuah kotak berwarna putih kecil pada Minhyun.

"Wow." Gumamnya pelan.

Kotak itu berisi figur kecil optimus prime yang terbuat dari emas yang Minhyun lihat di internet minggu lalu. Ia hanya bisa menghela napasnya, padahal ia tidak memintanya tapi sepertinya Daniel langsung memesannya figur itu tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu padanya. Sepucuk surat kecil kembali terselip di kotak hadiah itu.

 _Maafkan aku karena membentakmu._

 _Daniel._

Minhyun berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum. Daniel memang menyebalkan tapi ia selalu memiliki cara yang manis untuk meminta maaf. Kemudian optimus prime itu kembali menyerahkan kotak demi kotak yang berisi hadiah dan sebuah surat kecil permintaan maaf untuknya.

 _Maafkan aku karena berbicara buruk tentang temanmu._

 _Maaf jika aku terlihat kekanakan._

 _Maaf aku membuatmu kesal dan marah._

 _Maaf aku membuatmu menangis._

 _Aku brengsek ya?_

Minhyun mendengus kesal. "Iya kau brengsek." Gumamnya.

 _Aku benar-benar minta maaf_

 _Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh tentang ucapanku tadi._

 _Aku mencintaimu, jangan tinggalkan aku ya Minhyun?_

Minhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya membaca surat itu. Optimus prime itu kini menyerahkan kotak terakhir berwarna merah pada Minhyun. Kotak itu berisi sebuah kalung sederhana dengan sebuah cincin sebagai bandulnya. Sepucuk surat berwarna putih juga terselip di kotak itu.

 _Aku mencintaimu Hwang Minhyun. Kau mencintaiku juga kan?_

Minhyun mendecak sebal lalu kemudian membuka topeng optimus prime dihadapannya dan mendapati Daniel tengah menatapnya gelisah. Minhyun kemudian menangkup wajah Daniel dan mencium bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya sih?!" serunya kemudian mengecup bibir Daniel lagi.

Daniel terlihat terkejut. Tangannya bahkan tidak bergerak dari tempatnya saat Minhyun mengecup bibirnya berkali-kali.

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas ciumanku?!" seru Minhyun kesal.

"A-ah, i-itu... a-anu.. a-aku..."

Minhyun menatap Daniel kesal.

"Kang Daniel dengarkan aku ya, aku mencintaimu, hanya mencintaimu. Walaupun semua orang mengatakan mereka menyukaiku, yang aku cintai hanya kau, hanya Kang Daniel. Jadi kau tidak perlu merasa takut aku akan meninggalkanmu karena aku tidak akan pernah. Kau mengerti?"

Daniel tertawa lemah.

"Aku sangat takut. Aku merasa takut kau akan pergi meninggalkanku. Kau tidak pernah suka hadiahku, aku takut kau membenciku karena itu. Aku selalu berusaha mencari hadiah yang terbaik untukmu tapi kau tidak pernah mau menerimanya. Aku takut kalau kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama denganku." Lirihnya.

Minhyun menghela napas pelan. "Ya Tuhan, Kang Daniel kau berpikir aku tidak mencintaimu karena aku menolak banyak hadiahmu? Konyol! Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Daniel menunduk seperti anak kecil yang baru saja ketahuan memecahkan vas bunga di sekolahnya.

"I-itu, mantan-mantanku yang dulu berkata bahwa mereka menyukai hadiahku, saat aku tidak memberikan mereka hadiah lagi mereka memutuskanku."

Minhyun menatapnya marah dan Daniel semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Daniel kenapa kau bodoh sekali sih?! Mereka hanya memanfaatkanmu! Ya Tuhan aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan pola pikirmu," gerutu Minhyun, "dengar ya. Aku mencintaimu saat kau memberikanku hadiah ataupun saat kau tidak. Oke, aku terkadang kesal padamu saat kau memberikanku hadiah banyak seperti sekarang. Cintaku padamu tidak serendah itu sampai kau harus menyogokku dengan banyak hadiah. Kau mengerti?"

Daniel mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah karena kau sudah mengerti, sekarang cium aku!" seru Minhyun membuat Daniel tertawa kecil kemudian menarik pinggang Minhyun dan mengecup bibir Minhyun lembut. Ia kemudian menyatukan kening mereka.

"Jadi, berhenti memberikanku banyak hadiah ya?" pinta Minhyun.

Daniel menggeleng. "Tidak, aku mulai sekarang akan memberikanmu lebih banyak hadiah." Timpalnya.

"Kenapa?! Kau kan tidak perlu menyogokku lagi!"

Daniel memeluk Minhyun lalu berbisik dengan suara rendah di telinganya. "Aku suka kau memakai hadiahku, itu membuatku puas, dan ngomong-ngomong kau terlihat seksi dengan hadiahku melekat ditubuhmu."

"Mesum!"

.

.

Status : END

.

.

Oke ini apa? Wkwk

Ini kerasa ga sih feelnya? Karena ini percobaan pertama aku bikin NielHwang... takutnya ga ada feelnya gitu...

Aku bikin NielHwang karena aku bosan ngeliat Hyunbin kerdus terus -_-

Minhyun juga kerdus sih tapi dia mah kerdusnya ke bocil-bocil malah jadi kayak ayah-anak, jadinya aku sih no problemo kalo minhyun kerdus wkwk (pernyataan ini termasuk buat minhwan juga wkwk)

Lagian gemes sendiri kalo liat NielHwang udah barengan tuh, ga keliatan ada momen padahal suka saling lirik wkwk

Aku bikin ini soalnya mau liat yang suka NielHwang banyak atau engga wkwk

Ditunggu reviewnya ya xD

Salam cium,

 _dinodeer_.


End file.
